My Favourite Things
by fire-sprite-14
Summary: Draco, James, Lily, Fred & George, Sirius, Hermione, Voldemort and Hagrid. Now it's Snape's turn. What are the evil Professor's favourites? Songfic to the tune of My Favourite Things. Please read and review. I am taking requests.
1. Draco Malfoy

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or Draco Malfoy.  
Plz r&r. Tell me if you think I should do another one for someone else. If so, who? Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
Enjoy.

My Favourite Things,  
by Draco Malfoy.

Taunting and teasing and torturing mud-bloods  
Hearing their screams and the head-hitting-floor thuds  
Keeping them hostage from Autumn to Spring  
These are a few of my favourite things

Cursing and jinxing that up-himself Potter  
Turning that Weasle-thing, into an otter  
Making Granger come out with boils that sting  
These are a few of my favourite things

Beating the Gryffindors by heaps in Quidditch  
Seeing their looks when I'm first to catch the snitch  
Knowing that when Father dies I'll be king  
These are a few of my favourite things

When there's bitch-fights  
And I miss them  
And it makes me mad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	2. James Potter

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or James Potter.  
Plz r&r. Tell me if you think I should do another one for someone else. If so, who? Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
Enjoy.

My Favourite Things,  
by James Potter.

Thinking and dreaming about Lily Evans  
Wondering why she came down from the heavens  
Looking at her and the feeling it brings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Flying around on my super-fast broomstick  
Beating the Slytherins, making them feel sick  
Catching the snitch first so all the crowd sings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Asking out Lily to Hogsmeade on a date  
Knowing we're meant for each other 'cause it's fate  
Showering Lily with expensive rings  
These are a few of my favourite things

When Lily is  
Avoiding me  
And it makes me sad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	3. Lily Evans

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or Lily Evans.  
Plz r&r. Tell me if you think I should do another one for someone else. If so, **WHO**? I want to know who you want to read about most. Thankyou so much to _Just Kate_ for telling me. I'll write yours asap.Also, so far, these are all set during their Hogwarts years and chapters 2 and 3 are set when Lily and James aren't together yet. One last thing: if anyone can give me more words that rhyme with 'things' or a good website to go to for rhymes, please review and tell me. Thanx.  
Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
Enjoy.

My Favourite Things,  
by Lily Evans.

Getting the highest marks in all my classes  
Getting house points from teachers and headmasters  
Being smarter than Potter; I could sing  
These are a few of my favourite things

Avoiding Potter and making him suffer  
Knowing he's not when he tries to act tougher  
Seeing him boasting when no-one's listening  
These are a few of my favourite things

Reading and studying late into the night  
Getting back essays when everything's right  
The smell of the books in the library wing  
These are a few of my favourite things

When Potter asks  
Me to Hogsmeade  
And it makes me mad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	4. Fred and George Weasley

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or Fred and George Weasley.  
Please read and review. Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
Enjoy.  
This chapter is dedicated to _Just Kate_ for being the first person to tell me a character (or two) to write about.

Our Favourite Things,  
by Fred and George Weasley.

Pulling pranks on random innocent wizards  
Filling their robes with spiders, bats and lizards  
Seeing their faces when they find legs and wings  
These are a few of our favourite things

Telling jokes to all the wizards and witches  
Knowing it's us that can put them in stitches  
Having them treat us like we are their kings  
These are a few of our favourite things

Making Snape's hair go pink just before classes  
Knowing how to escape from the headmaster  
Cursing Malfoy so he can't help but sing  
These are a few of our favourite things

When we get caught  
By Professors  
And it makes us sad  
We simply remember our favourite things  
And then we don't feel so bad


	5. Sirius Black

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or Sirius Black.  
Plz r&r. Tell me if you think I should do another one for someone else. If so, **WHO**? I want to know who you want to read about most. Thanx.  
Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
Enjoy.

To _Marauders Gal_, the first to tell me to write about Siri, and to _transgressions_, the second. Keep the suggestions coming.

My Favourite Things,  
by Sirius Black.

Being the best at every thing that I do  
Knowing I am and there's nothing you can do  
Being so great, everyone thinks I'm king  
These are a few of my favourite things

Helping out Moony by becoming a dog  
Sneaking around, no-one knows I'm doing wrong  
Knowing when I speak everyone's listening  
These are a few of my favourite things

Getting the highest marks without studying  
Simply cause I'm such a great human being  
Being with all the girls, so many flings  
These are a few of my favourite things

When the girls are  
Preferring James  
And it makes me mad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	6. Hermione Granger

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Hermione Granger.  
Disclaimer2- I don't own the song "My Favourite Things". The lyrics in this story are my own but the song is not. Sorry for not putting that in before now.  
Plz rr. I'm taking requests for who I should do next. Credit will be given and I'm writing them in the order I get asked so my next few chapters after this should be Voldemort, Hagrid, Snape and Dumbledore.  
Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
For Hermione at 24, thanks for your suggestion and thanks for being such a brilliant writer yourself.  
Enjoy.

My Favourite Things,  
by Hermione Granger.

Listening to the teachers of my classes  
Knowing I'll always finish my work fastest  
Writing for hours, essays and chartings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Reading up on all the different curses  
Knowing them off by heart, learning their verses  
Taking in everything, all their teachings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Hoping that I become Head Girl of Hogwarts  
So I can look down upon those evil sorts  
Straightening my hair to stop the bushings  
These are a few of my favourite things

When Snape gives me  
A Detention  
And it makes me sad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	7. Voldemort

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or Voldemort.  
Disclaimer2- I don't own the song "My Favourite Things". The lyrics in this story are my own but the song is not.  
Plz rr. I'm taking requests for who I should do next. Credit will be given and I'm writing them in the order I get asked so my next few chapters after this should be Hagrid, Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Percy, Seamus, Umbridge and McGonagall.  
Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
For Hermione at 24, thanks for your suggestion. Never would have thought of this one myself.  
Enjoy.

My Favourite Things,  
by Voldemort.

Being so wicked, so fiendishly evil  
Treating others like they're some kind of weevil  
Being in charge at Death Eater meetings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Plotting and planning to kill Harry Potter  
Thinking of his mother, knowing I got her  
The way I ruined his life with two green flashings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Killing and torturing muggles and mud-bloods  
Murdering slowing, the screaming, it's so fun  
The smell of the blood and the thrill that it brings  
These are a few of my favourite things

When Death Eaters  
Call me 'Voldie'  
And it makes me mad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	8. Hagrid

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or Hagrid.  
Disclaimer2- I don't own the song "My Favourite Things". The lyrics in this story are my own but the song is not.  
Plz r&r. I'm taking requests for who I should do next. Credit will be given and I'm writing them in the order I get asked so my next few chapters after this should be Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Percy, Seamus, Umbridge, McGonagall, Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle, Ron, Cho Chang, the Dementors, The Dursleys and Mrs Figg.  
This could take me a while!  
Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
For transgressions. Hope you like.

My Favourite Things,  
by Hagrid.

Unusual beasts and strange foreign creatures  
Blast-ended Skrewts and those blood sucking leeches  
Hippogriffs, Nifflers and all their hatchlings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Teaching at Hogwarts I couldn't love it more  
Knowing I'm trusted by the great Dumbledore  
Being one of Mr Malfoy's loathings  
These are a few of my favourite things

The power and beauty of dragons, it's chilling  
Watching them move, so enchanting and thrilling  
Their scales and their fire, their teeth and their wings  
These are a few of my favourite things

When I think of  
My poor Norbert  
And it makes me sad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


	9. Severus Snape

**My Favourite Things-**

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Or Snape.  
Disclaimer2- I don't own the song "My Favourite Things". The lyrics in this story are my own but the song is not.  
Plz r&r. I'm taking requests for who I should do next. Credit will be given and I'm writing them in the order I get asked so my next few chapters after this should be Dumbledore, then Remus. A full list will be posted in my bio soon.  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've had _way_ too much homework and major writers block. I apologise profusely to you all.  
Flames are accepted as long as they're _constructive_.  
For jade idolatry, broadwaybrunett, KatieCat and Marauders Gal. Thanks for liking it so much you want more. Sorry it couldn't have come sooner.

My Favourite Things,  
by Severus Snape.

Strange slimy potions that look really gory  
Teaching students who all think that it's boring  
Forcing them to work with threats and hexings  
These are a few of my favourite things

Working with Voldemort, poor old Dumbledore  
Knowing he trusts me makes me love my life more  
Stabbing his back with him never knowing  
These are a few of my favourite things

Dark Arts and curses, it's what I do live for  
Spells and enchantments, so easy it's a bore  
_Avada Kedavra_ and random killings  
These are a few of my favourite things

When I think of  
Harry Potter  
And it makes me mad  
I simply remember my favourite things  
And then I don't feel so bad


End file.
